Bonus: The Rita Minute 2 - The Rita Detective Agency
'''The Rita Minute 2 - The Rita Detective Agency '''is a bonus episode in the first season of The Penumbra Podcast. It was released November 29, 2016. Overview A thrilling adventure in the life of Rita, Private Eye. Episode Summary Juno Steel is sick, which means Rita has to hold down the Steel Detective Agency by herself. She locked Juno in his apartment in order to stop him from leaving and attending work in such a bad state. While ensuring that Juno is unable to leave his apartment, Rita receives a call from Patricia Marlowe, stream star, game-show host and many other things. Rita, a big fan of Patricia, offers to take her case for her as Detective Rita. Patricia called in order to inspect a mysterious package which appeared on her front door this morning that she did not order. She suspects it may be a bomb, due to its ticking. Rita says that Patricia should just open the box, partly because she doesn't think there's anything to fear, and partly due to her own curiosity. Just as Patricia began to open the box, Rita hangs up due to another call being made. Juno begs Rita to unlock the door to his apartment. He fears there may be something out to kill him. Rita shrugs it off, thinking Juno is lying in an attempt to get to work. There is the sound of a drone crashing through a window and Juno begging once more for Rita to unlock the door when she hangs up. Rita picks up the call with Patricia again, who updates her that the box was, in fact, a bomb. Patricia begins to fear for her life and Rita discusses how this is just like one of her many streams. Rita slowly becomes irritated at Patricia's constant request of help right now. She asks Patricia to bring the bomb over so she can deal with it. She then ends the call again to attend to a new one. Juno had managed to break out of the apartment though the window in order to escape the large army of drones attempting to kill him. He notifies Rita that he's on the way to the office, to which Rita quickly rebuffs, making excuses as to why Juno can't come. She eventually cracks and tells Juno that she's been solving cases while he was out. She fills him in on the Patricia Marlow bomb case. Juno, who meets Patricia (Patty) in front of his office, grabs the bomb and flings it at the assassin drones following him. After the explosion, Juno resigns and decides it's best for him to rest back home. He scolds Rita and tells her not to pick up anymore calls while he's out. The request is short lived, as the episode ends with Rita answering a call. Cast and Crew * Kate Jones as Rita * Joshua Ilon as Juno Steel * Sophie Kaner as Patricia Marlowe Quotes Trivia References Category:Bonus Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Juno Steel Category:Juno Steel episodes